In My Heart Three or Four
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Next story in my From the Heart Series....Follows Amor Caliente...please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

In My Heart (Three or Four)

By Mary

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ugly Betty or any of its' characters. They belong to ABC, Silent H productions, etc. I am just borrowing some of them for just a bit and will return them to their regularly scheduled programming shortly.

A/N 1: This story is the next one in my series "From the Heart" and follows after "Amor Caliente".

A/N 2: This series is dedicated to all my wonderful friends over at I-C. All the ladies there have been fantastic muses and terrific inspiration!!! Thank you all!!! This story takes place about 2 months after the events in "Amor Caliente".

Chapter One

Betty tiptoed out of the bedroom she and Henry shared as the darkened skies above New York City began to lighten with the first rays of dawn. She quietly used the bathroom, and then walked into their kitchen, pulling down a glass for some ice water. She poured her drink, and then walked back into the living room to sit. As she sat on the couch, she stared out the window, not seeing the city waking and stirring to life below her.

The past two months had been incredible. She had come back from her "vacation" with Henry even more in love than ever. They had quickly found an apartment and had settled into their relationship. Their first Thanksgiving as a couple had been celebrated by a dinner filled with laughter and stories from Ignacio and Hilda. Henry had laughed along with the Suarez family as Ignacio and Justin each took turns beating everyone in dominoes.

Now December and Christmas were slowly creeping up on them. Betty was going with Henry after work to pick up a real Christmas tree. Betty knew she should be more excited, this was her favorite time of year but Betty was never more scared in her life as she was now.

Something was wrong with her!!

She had been feeling more tired than normal for the past couple of weeks, since right after Thanksgiving. She'd been starting to feel like she couldn't concentrate at work lately, then there had been the dizzy spells.

Betty had gotten lightheaded at work more than once the past week; Once right before a staff meeting she'd stumbled in the hallway. She'd managed to right herself and pass it off as sheer clumsiness, but when she had stood up from her desk and went to deliver a fax to Daniel and everything swayed nauseatingly, Betty had clutched the edge of her desk and glanced around nervously hoping no one had seen her. Betty knew that she was beginning to worry Henry also. She caught him looking at her with concern on more than one occasion recently. Betty wished she could reassure him that everything was fine, but she was too scared.

Scared she was going to die young like her mother…..

Henry woke slowly, not feeling the solid warmth of Betty next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling for his glasses. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he stood and headed for the kitchen. As he passed the bathroom he heard the shower running. Henry paused outside the door, contemplating surprising Betty in the shower but thought better of it. He continued into the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee that Betty had started.

Henry sighed and ran his fingers through his bed hair, sticking it up further. He knew something was going on with Betty; he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Things were perfect as far as Henry was concerned. They had found this perfect apartment and Henry was deliriously in love with Betty and was sure she felt the same way. Henry was worried that the stresses of working at MODE and so recently moving in together were taking a toll on Betty and maybe she was having second thoughts about them. Henry shook his head to clear the negative thoughts away as he heard the bathroom door open. Henry carried his coffee cup into the bedroom as he watched Betty walking around, picking out her outfit for the day. She had her head wrapped in a towel and her skin was pink and sweet smelling from her shower. Henry felt his groin tighten as her scent drifted over him.

"Henry!" Betty exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Henry crossed over the carpet and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she stood looking into their closet.

"You didn't." Henry said, nibbling at her neck, "I just missed you next to me this morning." Betty bit her lip and stiffened as Henry stopped and turned her around to face him.

"Betty, something's wrong. Please talk to me, tell me what's bothering you!" Henry said softly, his eyes searching hers tenderly. Betty looked up at him, his dark brown eyes moving over her face. He looked so cute in the morning with his hair mussed and a shadow of stubble that Betty couldn't bear to upset him. She quickly smiled up at him as she hugged him close. Betty felt Henry's arms tighten around her as she whispered to him that everything was fine. She buried her nose in his t-shirt, inhaling that scent that was uniquely Henry as her eyes filled with tears.

She just hoped he wouldn't be too mad when he found out how sick she was..

TBC………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Betty sighed as she finished up Daniel's expense report. She arranged his

receipts in an orderly pile, ready to send down to Accounting as soon as she

got Daniel's signature. Betty glanced through the glass wall of Daniel's

office; He was still on the phone. She shuffled the report together as Daniel

finally glanced up at her. He motioned for her to come in as he talked into

his phone. Betty stood slowly and walked into Daniel's office, brandishing

the expense report. Daniel smiled up at her as she approached his desk.

"OK, just send the photos over and I'll take a look at them this afternoon"

Daniel said as he replaced the receiver.

"Here's your expense report, all finished. All I need is your signature." Betty

said. Daniel scrawled his name at the bottom and handed it back to her.

"Are you taking this down to Henry?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, then we're going to lunch if that's all right with you?" Betty said. Daniel

looked up at Betty. He noticed her pinched expression and the dark circles

underneath her eyes. He was worried about her. She didn't seem like her

usual cheerful self lately.

"That's fine Betty." Daniel replied, "Are things all right with you? You seem

more...tired lately."

"I'm fine Daniel, just trying to make sure everything is taken care of before

Christmas." Betty said, "You know it's always hectic right before the

holidays." Daniel gave her a long look before he nodded.

"All right." Daniel said, "But if you need to talk or anything..."

"I know Daniel, and thanks." Betty smiled at him as she walked out of his

office. Daniel sat at his desk looking at Betty's desk for a long time after

she left, his brow furrowed with worry.

Betty and Henry sat in the MODE cafeteria, Henry enjoying his sandwich and

telling Betty about the latest Accounting bet which involved one of the other

Accountants being bet to eat as much off the sandwich cart as he could before

he got sick. Henry had been telling Betty that he'd been ready to eat the

morning leftover pastries off the cart when he noticed that Betty was only

pushing her food around on her plate, staring down at the plate half listening

to his story. Henry put his sandwich down and took one of her hands in his.

"Betty, you haven't hardly touched your food. Did something happen at

work?" Henry asked, his brown eyes looking at her in concern.

"No..no...I'm all right. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind with Christmas

coming up." Betty said. Henry squeezed her hand lightly.

"I thought that's what I was here for, to talk to about things." Henry said

with a smile. Betty smiled over at him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Betty said, "I just get all wrapped up with shopping and

Christmas parties and all the festivities." Betty smiled sweetly at Henry and

picked up her fork. She took a few bites of her salad as Henry watched her

intently. Henry knew something was on her mind, but he decided not to push

her. She would tell him when the time was right, he decided as they finished

their meals.

Betty walked back towards her desk after lunch. She found Amanda sitting

at her desk manning the phones. She smiled weakly at Amanda as she put her

purse in the bottom drawer of her desk. Amanda stood as Betty grabbed the

envelope with the proofs Daniel needed to look over.

"How's the Accountant Man doing?" Amanda asked.

"Henry is fine Amanda." Betty said as she walked into Daniel's office.

"Wow, you're not looking so hot." Amanda said, looking closely at Betty, "Even

worse than usual."

"Thanks Amanda, I know I can always count on you to notice." Betty said. Her

stomach rolled sickeningly as she laid the envelope on Daniel's desk. Betty

knew she was going to be sick and tried to hurry out of the office. She had

only taken two steps away from Daniel's desk before she was hit with a dizzy

spell. Daniel stood from his desk as he and Amanda exchanged a look.

"Betty are you..." Daniel started. Betty looked at Daniel with alarm, her

eyes widening behind her glasses as Daniel walked towards her.

"I think I'm..." Betty said before Daniel's office spun around her and everything

went dark. Daniel caught her before she hit the floor as Amanda gasped.

"Amanda! Call 911, then call Accounting!" Daniel shouted, "Betty needs to get

to the hospital NOW!" Amanda nodded numbly as she called the paramedics.

"I need an ambulance at the Meade Building. One of the employees has passed

out. No, I don't know what's wrong, that's what YOU guys should be able to

tell us. Yes, the MODE offices, the Editor's office. Please hurry!" Amanda

said. She was truly worried. Betty never had anything bad happen to her, she

couldn't be sick! She glanced over at Daniel as she hung up the phone.

"Call Henry." Daniel said, "He should be up here. Get her father's contact

number from her computer. Tell them to meet us at the hospital." Daniel looked

down at her laying unconscious in his lap.

"Damn it Betty, you better be OK." Daniel said.

Henry was sitting at his desk, his spreadsheets laid out in front of him when

his phone rang.

"Henry Grubstick."

"Henry, it's Amanda. You need to get up here right away!" Amanda said,

"Something's wrong with Betty." Henry grabbed the receiver tighter.

"What do you mean something's wrong with Betty?" Henry asked.

"She's passed out Henry!!" Amanda shouted, "She passed out in Daniel's

office."

"Oh, God! I'm on my way!" Henry said. He hung up the phone and hurried out

of the office. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, but soon he found

himself on the MODE office floors. Henry rushed down the hallway until he

reached Betty's desk. As he skirted around the desk, he could see Amanda

standing over Daniel, the Editor on the floor with Betty's head in his lap. She

looked paler than Henry could ever remember seeing her. Henry gasped and

rushed over to her.

"Betty...Betty!" Henry said. Henry crouched down next to Daniel, gently

stroking her hair.

"She's been out for a few minutes." Daniel said softly. Amanda bent down

and handed Henry a cold washcloth. Henry began wiping Betty's forehead and

cheeks.

"What happened Daniel?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, she came in to drop some proofs off for me, then she just

passed out cold." Daniel said, "I thought she hadn't been looking like herself

lately but I thought she was just trying to get everything done before the

holidays. I never thought..."

"It's OK, I didn't realize anything either." Henry said sadly, "She's been

having trouble sleeping lately but I didn't want to push her."

"Guys, the paramedics are here." Amanda said softly. She moved away from

the doorway to let the men through. The two paramedics wheeled in a stretcher

and approached the trio on the floor.

"Sir, let us through. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

The paramedic addressed Henry. Henry stood and moved aside as the

EMT's gently approached Betty. They got their arms under her as they gently

lifted her from Daniel's lap. Betty was placed on the stretcher as they began

to check her blood pressure and heart rate. Henry adjusted his glasses as

they began to wheel her out of the office.

"Can I ride with her?" Henry asked. The EMT's looked at one another. Daniel

stood and spoke to them.

"He's her fiancee." Daniel said. Henry looked at Daniel as Amanda nodded to

the paramedics.

"Well, I guess that would be all right." The first EMT said. Henry turned to

Daniel.

"Thank You Daniel." Henry said.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's see what happens with Betty first. We'll meet

you there. We've called her father." Henry nodded and followed the EMT's

out. Daniel looked at Amanda.

"I'm coming with you, get the temp service to send someone to cover the

phones." Amanda said, "I just want to make sure she's all right."

"I'm worried about her too." Daniel said as he grabbed his suit jacket. He

called for a Town Car and headed for the elevators, Amanda following

behind him.

The siren's scream on the ambulance reverberated through Henry's head

as the vehicle wound its' way through the crowded New York streets. Henry

held Betty's hand as the EMT's worked on her. Henry looked at her, her mouth

covered with an oxygen mask as they approached the hospital.

"Betty...honey...wake up. Please." Henry pleaded. Betty remained motionless

as the ambulance pulled up to the Emergency Room. The paramedics opened

the rear doors and pulled out the stretcher. Henry followed behind as they

wheeled Betty into the hospital. As they rolled her past Admitting, a nurse

stopped Henry.

"Sir, you can't go back there with her yet. Let the doctors take a look at her."

The nurse said. She handed Henry a clipboard with some papers attached.

"Fill these out for her while the doctors are in with her. Any information you

aren't sure of, just leave blank or if she has any family maybe you can call them

and get them to come down here." Henry nodded as he walked over to the

waiting area.

Ignacio and Hilda raced into the Emergency Room, equal looks of concern

on both faces. When the doors opened, Hilda was the first one to reach

Henry, Daniel, and Amanda.

"Henry!" Hilda exclaimed as she hurried up to him.

"Hilda, Ignacio." Henry greeted them, his face a mask of worry.

"Have you heard anything about Betty?" Ignacio said, glancing towards the

exam rooms. Henry sighed.

"No, nothing yet." Henry said, "They've been in with her a long time."

"So what happened to her?" Hilda asked. Daniel stood and walked over to

them. He explained what had happened in his office. Ignacio and Hilda looked

at Daniel in shock as he talked. After he told them what happened, Ignacio

looked at Henry.

"Has she been sick at home lately?" He asked. Henry shook his head.

"She's been having some trouble sleeping, but other than that..." Henry broke

off as a doctor walked out towards them.

"Are you here with Betty Suarez?" The doctor asked. They nodded, "Can the

three of you come with me?" Henry looked at Daniel and Amanda as Daniel

nodded towards Henry.

"Go, we'll be waiting here." Daniel said as Henry followed Betty's father and

sister. The doctor took them through the swinging doors and back towards

the hospital rooms. They followed the doctor into a room where Betty was

finally awake but looking scared. As the three of them walked in, Hilda rushed

over to the bed first.

"Betty! Are you OK? What happened? You had us scared to death!" Hilda

said as she hugged her sister.

"Mija." Ignacio said, approaching Betty's bedside. Henry stood back from

the bed, letting Betty's family make sure she was fine.

"Dad." Betty said, "I'm fine now." Ignacio looked at his youngest daughter

sternly.

"You're not all right if you're in a hospital bed." He said, "You need to take

better care of yourself." Ignacio looked over at the doctor.

"Doctor, Thank You for taking care of my daughter. Do you know what's the

matter with her?" Ignacio asked.

"Your daughter is anemic. Her red blood count is very low and we want to keep

her here for a couple of days to monitor the situation and get her blood count

back up before we release her." The doctor said.

"Anemic?" Hilda said, "Why would she be anemic?" The doctor looked at all

four of them, pausing when he made eye contact with Betty.

"That's why I asked you all to come back here. I didn't want to give Betty

any news until I had her family here. I think she's going to need all the

support she can get." The doctor paused for a moment, then looked over at

Henry.

"Ms. Suarez is anemic because she's pregnant. About 6-8 weeks along I would

say." The doctor said. He waited, looking around the room as the news sank

in to all four of the adults.

Hilda and Ignacio looked at one another...

Henry stood at the foot of the bed, his mouth open in suprise...

Betty closed her eyes, waiting for someone to say something...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The doctor left the room after delivering the news to Betty's family, the door closing quietly behind him. Ignacio was the first to find his voice as the silence became thick inside the room.

"Hilda, come on. Let's go out to the waiting room. I think Henry and Betty need to talk." Ignacio said as he took Hilda by the elbow.

"But Dad, Betty's…"

"I know Mija, I know. But this is news to all of us and Betty and Henry need time to get used to this." Ignacio said. Hilda looked down at her sister, then back at Henry. She nodded as she followed her father to the door. As they walked out, Hilda mouthed congratulations to Betty. The door swung shut behind them as Henry moved towards the bed. He sat down next to Betty and looked down at her. Betty nervously fiddled with the bedcovers as Henry looked at her.

"Are you all right? Are you feeling OK now?" Henry inquired.

"I'm feeling better now." Betty said, "Henry…" 

"You're pregnant." Henry said, "I'm going to be a father…you're going to be a mother." Betty smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I am." Betty said, "It was that weekend…up at the cabin."

"I remember that." Henry smiled. He reached down and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Henry, I didn't plan on this to happen." Betty said, "That weekend was incredible, I just…" Henry stopped her.

"I know you didn't." Henry said, "I wasn't thinking about it at the time either. I was a little preoccupied at the time." Betty smiled up at him. Henry adjusted his glasses and looked at Betty nervously.

"Um…. are you, I mean are you…. happy about this??" Henry asked. Betty looked up at him as she touched his hand.

"I'm a little surprised, this all has happened pretty quickly and it's going to be a lot to get used to, but yeah I think I'm pretty happy about all this." Betty said, "But what about you? I know that ever since Charlie…"

"Stop right there." Henry said, "This is different than it was with Charlie. First of all, I know that this is my baby and I know that you would never intentionally do something like this and secondly.."

"Secondly?" Betty asked.

"Secondly, I love you. I love this baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. ONLY you. I didn't expect us to be starting a family this soon, but everything happens for a reason and as long as I have you and your family behind me, this baby is going to be the biggest gift I could ever have hoped to get." Henry said.

"Henry." Betty said sniffling. Henry scooted closer to Betty on the bed, gently putting an arm around her. Being careful of the IV in her arm he pulled her closer to him. He tilted her chin up to him as he gently brushed a kiss over her lips. Betty sighed and curled next to him. Henry rested his chin on top of her head and smiled.

"So when do you want to get married?" 

Ignacio met Henry in the hallway as the younger man left Betty's room more than an hour later. Amanda and Daniel had already left and Hilda was on her cell phone talking to someone. Ignacio's expression was serious as he approached Henry.

"Henry, Mijo can I talk to you privately?" Ignacio asked.

"Sure Mr. Suarez." Henry said. Ignacio led Henry to a private area past the waiting room. He waited until Henry had sat down, then sat down next to him. Ignacio liked Henry and knew Betty was happier with him than she'd been in a long time. But Ignacio the father needed to talk to his daughter's boyfriend about the news he knew was going to change everyone's life.

"Henry, please. Call me Ignacio. I'm sure you have an idea of what I need to talk to you about." Ignacio said. Henry swallowed and nodded at him.

"Henry, I love both my daughters very much. When Rosa died, I made a promise that I would do my best for both of them. After Hilda got pregnant with Justin, I had hoped that Santos would do the right thing, but he didn't. Now I know you're not Santos, but Betty is my baby and now that you two are going to have one of your own, you can see my concern." Ignacio said.

"I understand sir." Henry said, "I want to marry Betty. Even before I found out about the baby. I love your daughter very much."

"Well I'm glad to hear that son." Ignacio said, clapping Henry on the back. Hilda walked over to the two men.

"Hear what?" Hilda asked.

"Henry here is going to marry Betty." Ignacio said.

"Well that's the thing. I was talking to Betty after you guys left the room and she…."

"She what?" Hilda and Ignacio said together.

"She said no. She told me she doesn't want to get married." Henry said sadly.

TBC……………………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Three Weeks Later

Betty sat down in the Closet with Christina, eating a small bowl of fruit and listening to the sounds of Christina's radio and watching her friend working on a new gown for Wilhelmina. Betty had been visiting (hiding) down here with Christina for the past week, trying to avoid all the "well-meaning" people in her family plus Henry.

Her dad and sister were a bit easier for her to avoid since she'd moved out, but their daily phone calls to her asking her nicely if she'd completely lost her mind were beginning to wear on her. Trying to avoid Henry, however, was another story entirely.

He'd been there when she'd been discharged from the hospital, the nurse and doctor giving her the instructions and prenatal vitamins she would need to take plus reminding her to find an obstetrician for her to get her checkups with. Henry had been his usual cheerful self, their conversation about getting married not brought up once during their ride back to their apartment. Since she'd left the hospital Henry had been even more attentive than usual, calling to check on her several times a day. Betty enjoyed the added attention, but she knew the marriage conversation was looming on the horizon and she wasn't ready to dive back into that subject. She and Henry had agreed not to tell anyone at MODE about her pregnancy for the time being, so Christina was at a loss as to why Betty was hiding out down in the Closet.

"Betty, these daily visits of yours have been a nice change, but what's going on? You've never been down here as much the past week as you have since you started here." Christina said, glancing over at her.

"My family is…uh…questioning something I did. Or rather didn't do and I just need some time to process a few things." Betty said.

"Well, what is it that you did. Or didn't do?" Christina asked.

"I didn't answer a question right." Betty said. Christina looked at her oddly.

"Never mind, thanks for letting me hide out…I mean visit." Betty said, "I'd better get back upstairs." Betty wagged her fingers at Christina as she left the Closet. Christina shook her head at Betty's retreating form as she turned back to the gown. 

As Betty walked back to her desk she passed Amanda in the hallway heading back from Daniel's office. Amanda stopped her with a serious look.

"You've got a visitor. Back by your desk." Amanda said. Betty nodded and headed back. When she got to her desk and noticed the visitor she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked. Hilda looked at her with an unusually somber face.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? Privately?" Hilda asked. Betty motioned for Hilda to follow her. Betty led her to the outer reception area. Betty waited for Hilda to sit before sitting across from her.

"So you and Henry haven't even told anyone here that you're…." Hilda said, motioning towards Betty's stomach.

"No Hilda, not yet. We're waiting for…" Betty started.

"For what?" Hilda said, "for you to start showing. Or maybe until your water breaks all over the office?"

"Hilda!" Betty hissed, "Keep your voice down."

"Betty what is wrong with you? You can't keep this hidden forever. Or is that what you want? And why did you tell Henry you didn't want to get married? Henry loves you, and I know he's thrilled about…" Hilda said, looking at Betty.

"Hilda, we've been through so much Henry and I. I just don't want to rush into anything that both of us could regret later." Betty said.

"Well all I can say is you're going to rush right into becoming a mother and losing a wonderful guy who's totally in love with you. Is that what you want!" Hilda said angrily.

"Hilda!" Betty said. Hilda stood and grabbed her purse.

"Betty, sometimes you only get one chance for your true love. Henry IS that chance for you. You're going to have a permanent symbol of your love together in a few months. Henry is a committed guy; he's here for you FOREVER! God Betty, don't throw that away so quickly!" Hilda said.

"But…."

"And stop bringing up what's-her-name!" Hilda said, "If you're going to spend your relationship worrying about what she did to him, you were better off staying with Walter!" Hilda said as she turned and marched away, leaving Betty staring after her.

Hours later Betty and Henry were on the subway, heading to Ignacio's house for dinner. Betty had been unusually quiet during the ride. Henry glanced over at her more than once, trying to gauge her mood. Betty had told him that Hilda had come to visit her at work and they hadn't had a good visit. Henry hoped that they hadn't had a fight or anything; he didn't want Betty to be upset. As they approached her father's house, Henry stopped Betty on the sidewalk.

"Betty, you're awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Henry, I've been thinking about us. And the baby. Do you think we're ready for this?" Betty asked. Henry looked down at her.

"I think we're ready for anything.. As long as we're together." Henry said. Betty looked down at the sidewalk.

"About us getting married…" Betty started to say. Henry stopped her.

"Betty we don't have to talk about that right now. Let's just go inside and spend time with your family. We can talk about it tonight when we get home." Henry said. Betty nodded sadly. Hilda had been right, Henry was too good of a man to wait forever.

Ignacio had pulled out all the stops for dinner, making many of Betty's favorites. Betty smiled as she piled her plate with food. Henry sat across from her, watching her filling her plate. He was glad her appetite was back. Betty had lost some weight the past few weeks and he was glad to see her more like her usual self. Ignacio passed a plate of ground beef to Henry and smiled at him.

"So how's everything going at work?" Ignacio asked.

"It's going pretty well Dad." Betty said, "Just the usual; too thin models trying to wow the photographers, Daniel running around trying to keep the magazine fresh, and Wilhelmina trying to outsmart everyone."

"Well, just don't overdo it Betty." Ignacio said, "Soon you'll have to slow down and take it easy."

"I know Dad." Betty sighed, "I haven't…WE haven't told anyone at work yet about the baby." She looked over at Henry.

"Mija! You need to let them know. You can't be pulling those long nights and early mornings once the baby comes and you're going to be getting tired more as you get further along and…"

"Dad, I know." Betty said. She put down her fork and put her head in her hands. Ignacio looked at her as Hilda and Justin also stopped eating. Henry looked across at her as she started sobbing.

"Betty…oh my god! What's wrong?" Ignacio said.

"I've made a mess of everything!" Betty's muffled voice replied, "I didn't tell anyone about the baby and now I've pushed Henry away because I was afraid since the whole Charlie thing and now…" Ignacio reached over and rubbed her arm.

"Now what Mija?" Ignacio said.

"Now I don't think Henry loves me anymore. I wanted to talk about getting married, but I think he's changed his mind." Betty said, her glasses slipping off her nose and falling to the table. Henry pushed himself back from the table and came over to Betty's chair. He crouched down next to the chair and touched her shoulder.

"Betty…honey…look at me." Henry said. Betty moved her hands from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, but to Henry she never looked more beautiful.

"Betty." Henry said, "I didn't mean when I told you that I wanted to talk about marriage at home that I didn't want to marry you anymore. That's all I want to do. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I just didn't want to push you. And just so you know, I don't want to marry you because you're pregnant or because you're family wants me to…I want to marry you because I love you. Because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want you to be my wife because I can only see you as the mother of my children, and the one I want to wake up to every morning. That's why I went and bought you this, hoping that maybe you'd change your mind." Henry finished as he pulled a square red box out of his pocket. Henry opened the box and pulled out the square cut diamond and sapphire ring. He held it out to her.

"Betty, I love you more than I've ever loved any woman before. I want to marry you and love you and our child forever. If you'll have me, I promise to try and be the best husband and father that I can be. You can take as much time as you need to decide, and wear this ring whenever you're ready. Will you marry me, Betty Suarez?" Henry asked.

TBC………………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Betty fingered the chain around her neck; the chain that held the gorgeous ring that Henry had given her. She smiled as she thought again about Henry and his proposal.

Henry wanted to marry her!!

They were going to have a baby!!

She couldn't get either thought out of her mind. Betty was surprised she had been getting any work done since Henry had proposed a week ago at her father's. Betty shook her head to try and clear it and focus on her current task, finding yet another model to come in for a test shoot for the upcoming spring issue. She looked into Daniel's office to see if he was busy or on the phone. Betty had to take a half-day off and she needed to tell him why. Seeing that Daniel didn't look busy, she stood and walked into his office.

"Good morning Betty, you look like you're in a good mood." Daniel smiled at her.

"I am, I just needed to talk to you about something. Something that's private." Betty said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Daniel said.

"I need to leave early tomorrow. I've got a doctor's appointment that I can't miss." Betty said.

"Sure, that's fine." Daniel said, "Is everything OK?" Betty smiled at him.

"Well, that's what I need to tell you. I'm going to a doctor's appointment, but the doctor is an obstetrician. Henry and I are going to have a baby and I haven't told anyone here yet. Well, except for you now." Betty said. Daniel's eyebrows rose, but he grinned widely at her.

"Betty, that's fantastic! Congratulations." Daniel said, "So is there going to be a wedding soon I hope?"

"I'm working on it." Betty said, "I'm still thinking it over." She pulled the ring out from underneath her blouse and showed Daniel.

"That's quite a ring." Daniel said, "So what's to think over. He obviously loves you and I know you love him, and now you guys are having a baby together."

"I know, it just seems rushed." Betty said, "I don't want to get married in a hurry and one of us regret it later."

"Betty, I don't think you have to worry about that. You and Henry were made for each other." Daniel said sincerely. Betty blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Daniel. Can you keep the news a secret just until I get back from the doctor's tomorrow? I'll feel better about telling people once I hear the baby for the first time." Betty said.

"Sure Betty. And I expect a wedding invitation very soon." Daniel said, "Now where are we with the models?"

The next afternoon Betty and Henry were sitting in the exam room at the ob/gyn office. Betty was smoothing down the paper gown over and over as Henry sat in a chair next to the table. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Betty, relax honey. The ultrasound will be fine." Henry said.

"I know…. I know. I'm just nervous." Betty said, "What if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"Honey, nothing's going to be wrong. You're young and healthy and it's perfectly normal to be nervous. That's what the ultrasound is for." Henry said. The door to the exam room opened and the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Suarez, I'm doctor Laura Stone. You can just call me Laura." She said.

"Hi Laura." Betty said, "I'm really nervous and all that water I drank isn't helping." Laura laughed.

"I know, but that will give us a better picture of the baby. And you must be the happy father." Laura said, looking over at Henry.

"Yes I am. Henry Grubstick, nice to meet you." Henry said.

"Nice to meet you too Henry. Now let's see how your baby is doing." Laura said. She prepped Betty's stomach, squirting the cold gel onto her skin. Betty gasped.

"Ooh, sorry. I forgot, this is your first baby. That gel is usually cold." Laura said, smiling at Betty. She turned the monitor on as she picked up the ultrasound camera. The room was soon filled with a whooshing, sucking noise. Betty looked up at Laura.

"There's your baby's heartbeat." Laura said, "It sounds very strong. That's always a wonderful sign." She moved the wand slowly back and forth over Betty's stomach. Henry tightened his hold on her hand as Laura paused for a moment.

"So you're about 12 weeks pregnant. That puts your due date in July." Laura said.

"Yes, that's right." Betty said. Laura moved the wand around a few more times, and then stopped. She looked up at Betty and Henry, a surprised look on her face.

"Betty, has your appetite picked up lately? Are your clothes getting tighter yet?" Laura asked.

"Well, I have been eating a lot more lately. And my clothes are pretty snug right now. I didn't think I would be showing this early though. My sister is smaller than I am, but she didn't start showing until she was about 6 months pregnant." Betty said, "Is there something wrong Doctor?"

"Well…that depends on how you look at it. I think I can tell you why you're eating more and why your clothes are snug already." Laura said, turning the monitor towards them. Betty and Henry peered at the monitor, seeing the small blob moving around on the screen. Henry suddenly noticed something else moving around inside Betty's stomach.

"Doctor, am I seeing things? It looks like our baby has three arms?" Henry said worriedly.

"No, you're not seeing things Henry. But I don't think you're seeing the whole picture." Laura said.

"Betty's got more than one baby in there. Looks like you two are going to be the parents of twins."

TBC……………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Henry wrapped his arms tighter around Betty as they cuddled together on top of their bed. He gently kneaded her shoulder muscles as she sighed next to him.

"Twins." Betty said softly, turning to face Henry. Henry smiled down at Betty and adjusted a lock of her hair.

"Twins." Henry echoed, rubbing his thumb down her cheek. He turned her in his arms until her swollen stomach came into view. Henry placed his hands gently on either side of her stomach and rubbed his fingertips over her expanding abdomen, bending his head and kissing the swollen flesh over the loose blouse she wore. Betty ran her fingers through his hair as Henry rubbed his cheek against her stomach.

"Our babies are in there. Our children, yours and mine." Henry said. Betty smiled at the top of his head as Henry paused to look up at her. Henry adjusted his glasses and scooted up on the bed next to Betty. He left one of his large hands cupping her baby bump as he moved close to her.

"Betty, I know I said that I would give you whatever time you needed, but now that we know we're having twins I really think that we should get married. I grew up without my father and I don't want our children to think that I didn't want to marry their mother. I think it's important for a child to have both parents….." Henry said.

"I agree with you Henry." Betty said. Henry kept going as if he hadn't heard her.

"I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything, and I know you don't need anymore stress but……"

"Henry, I heard you. I've decided that I'll marry you." Betty said.

"I just don't want……." Henry stopped and looked down at her, "What did you say?" Betty smiled up at him. She pulled out the gold chain from underneath her blouse and unclasped it.

"I'm tired of wearing this ring on a chain around my neck. I think you should put it where it belongs." Betty smiled up at him. She pulled the ring off the chain and placed it in Henry's hand. Henry looked at her with serious eyes as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Henry's throat tightened as she looked down at the ring on her ring finger.

"I just have one request Henry." Betty said.

"You name it, anything you want." Henry said. Betty looked up at him, her face flushed with happiness.

"I want a small, private wedding. Just us and some close family, OK?" Betty said.

"Whatever you want honey." Henry said, "As long as at the end of it you're my wife." Betty smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck as she visualized becoming Mrs. Henry Grubstick.

Two weeks later, Betty and Henry were standing at the New York City Courthouse waiting for their civil ceremony. Henry's mother hadn't been able to make it, but Ignacio was videotaping the ceremony for her. Betty had asked Hilda to stand in as her maid of honor, while Henry had asked Daniel to fill in as his best man. Betty and Henry had only asked Daniel, Amanda and Christina to witness their ceremony along with Betty's family. Everyone had seemed to take the news of their pregnancy well. Daniel gave her more afternoons off, Amanda had been unusually nicer to her, and Christina dropped by more often than usual to ask about how she was feeling. Betty was glad that she and Henry had finally found some good friends, friends that they could rely on. She stood outside the judge's chambers as her father approached her.

"Mija, everyone's here. Would you take a little walk with me?" Ignacio asked. Betty nodded as she picked up her small bouquet. Justin held the door to the judge's chambers open as Ignacio walked Betty through. Henry's eyes sparkled as he took in Betty walking towards him.

Betty had found a beautiful ivory dress to get married in. It had bell-shaped sleeves and fell to just below her knees. The satiny, sleek material emphasized Betty's new maternity curves without making her feel unattractive. Judging from the look in Henry's eyes, Betty knew she'd made the perfect purchase with this dress. Henry didn't look too bad himself. He was wearing a black suit she'd never seen before and a charcoal grey tie. He adjusted his glasses nervously as Ignacio stopped in front of him. He turned to Betty and kissed her cheek.

"Mija, be happy." Ignacio said his eyes bright with tears. Betty hugged her father tightly. Ignacio turned and extended his hand to Henry.

"Henry, take good care of my daughter." Ignacio said as the two men shook hands. Henry nodded.

"I will, I promise." Henry assured him. Ignacio moved back to stand with Hilda and Justin as the judge came forward and began the ceremony.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Betty and Henry. Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend." The judge paused before continuing;

"Betty do you take this man Henry to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?" Betty looked over at Henry.

"I will." Betty said.

"Henry do you take this woman Betty to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?" Henry smiled an ear to ear grin.

"I will." Henry said.

"The rings please." The judge asked. Daniel dug inside his inner suit pocket until he found both rings. He smiled at Henry as he handed them to him. The judge took Henry's band as Henry held Betty's ring between his fingers.

"Henry, repeat after me; In token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." Henry's fingers nervously steadied on the ring as he placed it on her ring finger.

"In token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." Henry said, sliding the ring onto her finger. He gave her hand a small squeeze as Betty reached for Henry's ring.

"Betty, repeat after me; In token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." Betty took the ring from the judge and worked the band onto Henry's finger.

"In token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." Betty replied as she placed the ring on his finger. The two of them clasped hands and looked at one another.

"Betty and Henry have come here today of their own free will and pledged a commitment to each other. Their family and friends have come to witness this commitment and to show support for their union. By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The judge replied with a smile. Henry bent his head and touched his lips to his new wife's. Everyone in the room smiled and applauded as Betty and Henry sealed their vows together.

TBC………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who's read and or reviewed this story so far…This chapter is going to be an "adult" kind of chapter, therefore the "clean" version will be posted at and the "other" version is going to be over at I-C. Please keep the reviews coming; they inspire me to write more. Thanks!!!!

The next few weeks passed quickly for the newlyweds, Henry working feverishly to help the accounting department finish up the audits and tax forms for the April 15th deadline, and Betty rushing around Daniel's office trying to get layouts together and pictures organized for the big Spring Issue. Betty's waistline had expanded quite rapidly since they'd found out they were expecting twins and suddenly Betty found herself not only busy, but the most popular person in the office. Photographers, models, and talent agents were pausing near her desk often, asking how she was feeling and even wanting to touch her stomach. Betty let her stomach get rubbed and fondled by everyone in sight. Even Amanda was getting into the act, bringing back designers to feel Betty's midsection.

A few nights later, Betty and Henry were lying together in bed, Betty's head propped against the headboard watching TV with Henry nestled next to her. As the screen flashed to a commercial, Betty felt her stomach move. Her eyes widened in amazement as she nudged Henry.

"Henry!" Betty squealed. Henry sat up in alarm.

"What is it? Are you all right?" Henry asked. Betty nodded. She took Henry's hand in hers and placed it against her abdomen. They sat together like that for a few minutes until they both felt the unmistakable kick of one of their children. Henry looked at Betty, a smile forming on his face.

"Is that…" 

"One of the babies? Yep, unless I'm getting ready to recreate the scene from Alien." Betty laughed. Henry's hand moved protectively over her stomach. He took off his glasses and moved his hand back and forth over her stomach in slow circles. Henry looked at her lovingly.

"You've made me a very happy man Mrs. Grubstick." Henry said softly.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself Mr. Grubstick." Betty replied. She turned herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed deeply, Henry gently pulled away from her.

"Honey, I don't want to hurt you." Henry said. He kissed the tip of her nose and moved to his side of the bed. Betty sighed and went back to the TV, her mind on tomorrow. She was going to call the doctor and find out about this.

Later on the next morning, Betty waited until Daniel was in a meeting and Amanda wasn't lurking around anywhere near her desk, then she placed a phone call to Dr. Stone's office. Her receptionist answered and placed her on hold. Betty waited for a few minutes, tapping her pen against her desk when Dr. Stone finally got on the line.

"This is Dr. Stone." Laura replied.

"Dr. Stone, this is Betty Suar….Grubstick. I really need to ask you about something." Betty said quickly.

"Betty, is there anything wrong?" Laura asked.

"No, I'm feeling fine and the babies are doing good. It's just that well…. can Henry and I still, um…you know?" Betty stammered. Laura smiled on her end of the phone.

"Yes Betty. You're not quite far enough along for any kind of intercourse to induce your labor, but as long as there's not any unusually hard lovemaking, you and the babies will be just fine." Laura said.

"Thank you Doctor. I feel so much better now." Betty said as she hung up the phone. She smiled widely in the empty office. Henry was going to enjoy tonight, she thought as she made plans for two after work.

Henry arrived at their apartment after 7, completely exhausted. He had been running around all day, checking and verifying Wilhelmina's latest expense report. All he wanted to do was get out of his suit and collapse. He opened the apartment door and quickly dropped his briefcase. He pulled off his sweater vest and looked around his apartment. Betty had called and told him she'd left work early and he'd tried to hurry after her, but a few missing receipts and a very uncooperative Wilhelmina kept him at the office much longer than he'd planned. As he balled up the sweater, he noticed that the apartment was completely dark, save for the candles placed around their living room. Henry looked around the living room slowly as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Betty, are you here? Would you like me to fix something for dinner or do you just want me to pick up something…to…go…" Henry stopped as he stood in the doorway, staring into their bedroom.

Betty stood in the center of their bedroom, smiling seductively at Henry, dressed only in one of his button-down shirts. Her hair was down, flowing past her shoulders as she smiled at him. Her stomach protruded out from underneath the tails of his shirt, riding the material dangerously high up her legs. Henry tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Betty had lit candles all around the bedroom, casting a soft glow around the room. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood there.

"I'm not really hungry right now." Betty said, "I called Laura to make sure this was OK. She said it's fine for us to make love. If you want to that is?" Betty said coyly. Henry undid the knot on his tie and threw it aside. He walked towards Betty, never taking his eyes from hers. When he finally stood in front of her, his hands found the hem of the shirt she had on. Henry ran his hands under the shirt, caressing her stomach with his large, warm hands. Betty shivered.

"Are you sure this is OK?" Henry asked, "I don't know what I would do if I hurt you or the babies…" Henry said. Betty placed a finger against his lips.

"Laura said it would be safe, and the babies will be just fine." Betty said. She pulled Henry's face down to hers as she kissed him soundly. Henry wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Betty moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. Henry braced her against him as he lowered them both to the mattress. Henry felt Betty's fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt as he pressed kisses against her neck. Betty pulled his shirt from underneath his pants and pushed it off his shoulders as his hands pinned her arms to the bed. He kissed and nibbled at the soft skin of her neck until she wiggled underneath him.

"Henry, you've got too many clothes on." Betty whispered. Henry smiled down at her.

"I'm going to take care of that right now." Henry said. He stood up at the foot of the bed. Betty watched as he shrugged off his pants and boxers. Betty raised her eyebrows as she looked at his naked body. Henry slid back up to her as his fingers worked at the thin dress shirt she was wearing.

"Your turn." Henry said. He slowly worked the buttons free on the shirt and pulled it from her. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. Betty had always been desirable, but pregnancy had given her a more curvy, rounded body. Betty moved to place her hands over her stomach when Henry stopped her. He dipped his head down and trailed light kisses over her rounded stomach. He licked at her belly button, drawing a sigh from her. He couldn't get enough of her; her pregnant, glowing body. He ached for her. Henry had denied them this out of caring for Betty, but he could feel how aroused for him she was. He smiled up at her as he nudged her thighs apart.

"I think I'm too heavy for you honey. How should we do this?" Henry said softly. Betty smiled at him as she rolled over on top of him.

"We'll just improvise." Betty said as she pushed Henry against the pillows.

TBC………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry to all my loyal fan fic readers who may have been patiently waiting for this next chapter. Real life has steamrolled through my writing process (working 5 days, 14 hours a day tends to wipe a person out). But if anyone is still lurking around waiting to read something new, well here's the next new chapter of my story. Please read and review and enjoy!!!!!!

A/N 2: The delivery scene is partially taken from a movie (I'll let you guess which one) and my own experience in my own delivery. I'm not a nurse or doctor, so I'm probably taking a little creative license here, so bear with me.

Nerves, Curves, and D-Day

Betty quietly and quickly stood from her desk, reaching to file a modeling contract in Daniel's filing cabinet. She had just put the manila folder into the metal cabinet when she stifled a gasp and clutched at her middle. Amanda's head popped into view from around the corner, her eyes sharply taking in Betty's pinched expression.

"I knew it, you're having labor pains aren't you??" Amanda hissed as Betty motioned for her to keep quiet.

"No, Amanda! This is just indigestion, I ate lunch too quickly." Betty said, grimacing as she felt a shooting pain in her back. Amanda hurried over to take her arm and lower her down into a chair.

"That's it." Amanda said, "I'm calling Henry." She stated, reaching for the phone. Betty grabbed her wrist, pleading at the blonde with her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm fine. I'm not due for 5 more weeks." Betty said. Amanda looked at her suspiciously as Daniel walked into his office.

"Amanda, Betty. What's going on??" Daniel asked. Betty looked over at Amanda. Amanda looked at Daniel seriously.

"I think Betty's having beginning labor pains. She says she's not due for a few weeks, but with twins…."

"Amanda, go call Henry. Tell him to get down here right away." Daniel said. Betty tried to jump up from the chair, but another cramp caught her in mid flight. Betty winced as Daniel and Amanda glanced at one another.

"Daniel, it's nothing serious. I'll be fine, I just need a minute or two." Betty said, watching Daniel shake his head.

"Sorry Betty, I promised Henry that I would make sure you didn't overdo it here and with you being so close to delivery I don't want to put your health at any risk." Daniel said as he nodded to Amanda. Betty fell back into the chair, glaring at Daniel.

Three hours later, Betty was firmly entrenched in her bedroom, Henry on the phone to Laura Stone. He put the doctor on speakerphone so that Betty could explain what had happened and listen to Laura's recommendation.

"Based on the symptoms you're describing, it sounds like you're experiencing false labor. However, with this being your first pregnancy and you carrying twins, I'm going to ask you to go on voluntary bed rest for the remainder of your term. I still think you can work from home if your boss is agreeable to that, but no more office work. Stay at home and away from the office and off your feet as much as possible." Laura said. Betty looked miserably at the telephone as Henry nodded his head.

"Thank you Dr. Stone. I'll make sure Daniel understands and I'll keep Betty here until she's ready to deliver." Henry said, looking at Betty over the lenses of his glasses. Betty rolled her eyes at the phone and stuck out her tongue at Henry as he hung up.

"Now what was that for?" Henry chuckled.

"Henry, I can't…WE can't afford for me to take this time off! We have two, count them TWO babies coming into this apartment very soon, Daniel has the swimsuit edition to get ready and no models as of yet, the spare bedroom isn't near ready and…." Betty threw up her hands as Henry walked over and sat down beside her on their bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Betty, honey everything is going to be fine. I'll talk to Daniel in the morning and let him know what's going on. Justin and your father are coming over later this week to finish painting the bedroom and the magazine will still be done on time." Henry said calmly, "Now what else is wrong with you?" Betty sighed and rubbed her cheek against his sweater.

"Henry, I'm scared." Betty said, "This pregnancy has gone by so quickly and now I'm almost ready to deliver. What if something goes wrong, or the babies aren't healthy? What if I'm not a good mother or…" Henry silenced her as he took her face in his hands.

"Hey, don't think like that." Henry said, his eyes searching her face, "Laura says you and the babies are all fine and that this is just a precaution. And as far as not being a good mother, I've seen the way you are with Justin and I think you're going to be a terrific mother, just like you are a terrific assistant, friend and wife." Henry said, smiling down at her. Betty smiled up at him finally, her braces winking up at him in the lamplight. Betty pushed herself up from the bed.

"Well since I'm going to be stuck here, I'm going to see what I can find for a snack." She turned and headed towards the bedroom door. Henry watched as she swayed across the room, noticeably eyeing her curvier bottom as she moved towards the kitchen. Betty was too far along in her pregnancy for them to make love, but that didn't stop his libido from noticing how gorgeous his wife was, especially her enhanced curves. Henry knew a cold shower was in his future, but his feet and brain kicked in together as his eyes and body followed his wife's behind into the kitchen.

Three weeks later, Betty was sitting at the computer in their bedroom, typing out an email to Daniel over her protruding stomach. She quickly sent off the email and stood to get a glass of ice water. Henry and Ignacio were finishing up the spare bedroom and she could hear their voices and occasionally a laugh. As she stepped away from the desk, a sharp pain seized her in her back. As she grabbed at her stomach, she felt a painful pinch and she looked down to see the front of her sweatpants stained with fluid. Betty gasped in pain as she called out to the bedroom.

"Henry! Dad!"

Henry and Ignacio stopped in mid conversation as they both heard the edge in Betty's voice. Both of them rushed to the bedroom as Ignacio's eyes first took in the scene.

"Betty…Mija.. You're in labor." Ignacio said. Henry looked pale behind his father-in-law. Betty nodded and looked at Henry.

"It just started." Betty said, "but I think we should go to the hospital. You never know with first babies."

"I'm calling Laura now. You're two weeks early." Henry said as he rushed for the telephone. Betty grabbed her overnight bag that had been packed for weeks as Ignacio put his arm around her.

"Are you in a lot of pain Betty?" Ignacio asked solemnly.

"My back is hurting, but other than that I think I'm all right so far." Betty said. Henry grabbed the baby bag as he moved to Betty's side. Together father and husband slowly walked Betty outside to a waiting cab. Ignacio locked their apartment up as Henry gently guided Betty into the back seat. He ran around the back of the cab and got in on the other side as Ignacio jumped in the front seat.

"Queens Hospital, and hurry please." Ignacio said to the driver. Henry put his arm around Betty and hugged her tightly to him as they made their way to the hospital.

Daniel and Amanda sat quietly in the waiting room, Amanda idly flipping through an old People magazine, not seeing the pictures or any of the articles there. Henry had called them as soon as they'd reached the hospital to inform them that Betty was indeed in labor. Daniel glanced over to where Ignacio, Justin and Hilda sat, all awaiting news of any sort about Betty.

Meanwhile, Betty was being monitored and prepped for delivery. Henry was beside her bed, holding her hand and feeding her ice chips slowly. Betty was clamping onto his hand painfully, but Henry took no notice. Betty was in a lot more pain then his hand would ever be. Laura walked in just as the technician finished her exam of Betty.

"Dr. Stone, she's fully dilated to ten centimeters. She's ready to go." The technician said, moving out of the room.

"OK then, let me have a quick look and we should be ready to go." Laura said. Laura lifted the sheet covering Betty's lower body and began to check her. Betty groaned as she reached for the bedrails, lifting herself up and pushing. She had only begun to push when a searing pain caused her to scream out in agony.

"Betty, stop pushing!" Laura said, her voice edged with worry.

"I can't…I need to push! I need to push!" Betty cried.

"Betty, NO. Stop pushing." Laura said again.

"I gotta push, I've gotta push!" Betty said as another knife-like pain gripped her.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Henry asked. Laura continued her examination as Betty cried harder.

"Laura…Dr. Stone! What's wrong with her?!" Henry said, his voice growing louder in the room. Laura's eyes met his behind her mask as she pushed back from Betty. She looked down in horror as a large gush of blood flowed from Betty. The fetal and blood pressure monitors erupted in piercing shrieks as Laura stood.

"Henry, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." Laura said.

"NO, that's my wife…. those are my children!" Henry exclaimed as an orderly stepped into the room, calmly taking Henry's arm. Henry jerked out of the man's grasp as he looked at Betty.

"Please get him out of here!" Laura said as she turned back towards the beeping monitors and Betty, now slumped in the bed. The orderly tugged Henry out of the room, Henry powerless to do more than keep his eyes on the delivery room where Betty and their children were now alone. As the orderly walked Henry to the waiting room, everyone quickly stood eager for any news about Betty.

"The doctor will be back out in a little while to give you an update." The orderly said as he walked back through the swinging doors. Henry's face spoke volumes as Betty's friends and family looked at him.

"Henry…. son…. what's going on in there?" Ignacio asked. Henry turned and looked at the little group, his face a mask of worry.

"Betty…. the babies…. something's wrong with them. They won't tell me anything. What if they…." Henry's voice broke as Hilda reached for him and enveloped him in a hug. Ignacio, Justin, Daniel and Amanda quickly followed, the small group huddling together praying as one that the person who had worked so many little miracles in their lives could pull off one more for herself. The six of them stayed that way for a long time, none of them moving or speaking. The swish of the delivery room doors behind them caused them to slowly pull back as Laura walked up to Henry. Her serious expression told the group that something was terribly wrong.

"Henry, one of the babies is in a breech presentation. Betty pushing caused her to hemorrhage very badly. We think the umbilical cord is around its' neck. We've worked to stop the bleeding, but we can't turn the one baby. We're prepping her now for a Caesarian. I wanted to come and let you know before we started her surgery." Laura said.

"But Betty and the babies will be all right, won't they?" Henry said. Laura tried to sound reassuring, but Henry could hear the danger underneath her words.

"Henry, I promise you we are doing everything we can to help both Betty and the babies. Right now, all we can do is our best and hope." Laura said. She touched Henry's shoulder quickly before replacing her mask and walking back through the delivery doors.

Minutes turned into hours as Henry sat mutely, holding Betty's wedding rings in his hands. Tears poured freely from his eyes as he thought about everything that had led he and Betty to this point.

…The first time she burst into Accounting

…. Nymphalis Milbertii

… The Christmas Party

… Charlie's Birthday

… Their first kiss in Central Park

… The weekend at Fire Island

Henry slowly turned her rings in his fingers, the fluorescent lighting slowly winking off the diamonds. He sniffled as he remembered putting the rings on her finger in front of their friends and family. Would he ever be able to put them back on her again? Would this day that had started out with such hope and joy turn out to be the darkest day of his life? He clenched his fist around the rings, feeling the metal biting into his palm. Henry looked up at the rest of her family and friends waiting anxiously as he was for any news.

Ignacio was sitting with Hilda and Justin, head bent and lips moving silently in prayer. Justin was sitting with his head on Hilda's shoulder, glancing every so often at the delivery room doors. Daniel was sitting between Amanda and Christina who had rushed to the hospital, an arm around each of them. This was her family, Henry thought, these were all the people who loved and cared about Betty. He wiped his eyes with his fingers as the delivery room doors opened once again. Laura appeared, walking slowly through the swinging doors, her scrubs smeared with blood. Henry's stomach tensed at the sight of the dark red stains as he stood up shakily as she headed towards him.

"Doctor…. Laura…is Betty…" Henry asked. Laura nodded and gave Henry a weak smile.

"Henry." Laura said, "Betty's in her room now. We just took her from recovery about an hour ago. She should be awake now, but she's still going to be very groggy." 

"And the babies?" Henry asked.

"Go on in and see Betty." Laura said, "She's going to need you right now." Henry's eyes filled with tears again as Ignacio laid a hand against his shoulder.

"Mijo, go and see Betty. Tell her how much you love her, and find out about my grandchildren." Ignacio said. Henry looked around at each face of all the people who wanted to find out about Betty. He nodded and quietly followed Laura through the doors.

Henry walked slowly down the brightly lit hallway, following Laura almost to the end of the hallway. Laura paused in front of the room door, her face an unreadable mask as she nodded to Henry and pushed open the door for him. Henry slowly walked into the room as the door closed softly behind him and his eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting inside the Birthing Center.

Betty was resting in the bed, her dark hair spread across the pillows, her face relaxed into a peaceful expression. Henry's eyes filled with tears as he lowered himself into the chair beside her bed and gently took her hand in his.

"Betty…. honey." Henry whispered. He stroked his thumb across the soft skin of her hand as she slowly woke from the anesthesia. Betty's eyes worked themselves open little by little as she realized where she was and who was there with her.

"Henry…" Betty croaked, her mouth dry. Henry reached for her cup and gently guided the straw to her lips. Betty took a few small swallows then looked up at Henry.

"Betty…everyone's waiting to see you. We were all so worried, we thought that…" Henry swallowed. Betty looked up and gave him a tired smile.

"Henry. Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm going to be a little sore for a while and I'm going to have a scar from my Caesarian, but other than that I'm OK. Is Dad here?" Betty asked. Henry nodded.

"Your dad, Hilda, Justin and even Daniel, Amanda and Christina are out there." Henry said, "Are you all right, I mean I know you've just given birth but are you feeling OK?" Henry said, worry in his eyes.

"I'll be ok." Betty said, "Henry, about the babies…" Betty tried to sit up as the door opened and Laura appeared with another nurse and two Plexiglas bassinets. Laura smiled widely at the couple as she and the nurse wheeled to the other side of Betty's bed. Laura reached down and picked up one small bundle as the other nurse picked up the other blanketed child. Laura handed her baby to Betty as the other nurse kindly smiled at Henry as she placed the other baby in Henry's arms.

"Here's your son Betty." Laura said as she glanced at Henry, "And your husband has your daughter." She turned and raised Betty's bed so she could sit up better as she cradled her son. Betty smiled at her as she pulled the blanket around her son back as she looked at him.

Their son was perfect. Betty looked down with unabashed pride at the small face, his dark eyes unfocusing around at his new surroundings. He reminded her of Justin when he'd been born. She could see already that he was going to favor the Suarez side of the family. She looked up from her son to find Henry absorbed in their daughter.

"Would you like to see your son?" Betty asked with a smile. Henry nodded as he carefully stood up and perched himself on her bed. He pulled the blanket back so Betty could see their daughter as he looked down at his son.

"Betty…" Henry said softly, "He's so beautiful. He looks just like you." Betty nodded as she looked at her daughter.

Betty could see her daughter's face, so much like Henry's. Already she could see the inquisitive look of his on her face, as she looked wide-eyed around the room. Dark curly locks escaped the pink knitted cap on her head as Betty stroked her head. Henry adjusted himself on the side of the bed as he handed down his daughter to Betty. Betty made room for both of them as she held one in each arm, Henry's hand supporting them underneath. They stared at their children for a long few minutes, and then Henry cleared his throat.

"So what are we going to name them?" Henry asked, "We didn't get through the whole baby name book." Betty looked up at Henry.

"Well, what name do you like for our daughter?" Betty said. Henry looked thoughtfully at his daughter for a moment before answering:

"Liliana Rose. Lily for short." Henry said. Betty gave a weak chuckle as he smiled at his daughter, running his finger over Lily's little hand.

"Liliana it is." Betty agreed, "Now for this little guy."

"You pick a name for him." Henry said. Betty looked at her son, snuggling into the crook of her arm.

"Jacob Matthew." Betty said, "Jake for short." Henry looked over at Jake as he relaxed in his mother's arms.

"Jake, I like it." Henry said. Henry leaned over and softly touched his lips to hers as Betty sighed contentedly against his lips. She closed her eyes as Henry kissed her thoroughly, his hand caressing her cheek. They heard a cough behind them as Ignacio, Hilda and Justin stood in the doorway.

"That's how you got here in the first place." Hilda said with a laugh as they walked towards the bed. Ignacio looked down at the two small babies in his daughter's arms as Henry straightened towards the trio.

"I'd like you to meet Jacob and Liliana, your grandson and granddaughter." Henry said as Ignacio picked up Lily.

"Mija, Henry…you've both made me so happy. Three grandchildren. I can't believe it." Ignacio said gruffly, his voice laced with emotion, "You're mother would be so happy now." Ignacio said, looking first at Hilda, then at Betty. Hilda smiled at Betty and Henry as Justin looked at both babies.

"Wow, they're really tiny. Was I really ever that small?" Justin asked, looking at Hilda.

"You sure were, but at the time you didn't feel very small." Hilda smiled, remembering. The group laughed as they surrounded the bed, welcoming the two newest members of their family to the world.

TBC…………………………………………………..


End file.
